La prédestination du monte charge
by Nafraya
Summary: Une explication qui est la bienvenue


**La prédestination du monte-charge**

**Auteur **: Sandra

**Genre** : Romance

**Saison** : Fin de la saison 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, blabla (au fait ça appartient à qui ?) Ah oui, tout à Tailwind Productions et à la NBC.

**Note** : Première fic sur Preuve à l'appui. Je n'ai pas aimé…mais alors pas du tout la fin de l'épisode « Les enchaînés » donc je me suis, un peu, défrustrée en écrivant cette fic.

Merci à Hermaline pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés.

-----------------------------------------

- Je ne peux pas.

Woody se décala quelques peu et la regarda interloqué.

- On ne doit pas Woody.

Elle s'écarta de lui et partie d'un pas pressé.

- Jordan, attend !

Mais Jordan s'était déjà précipité vers la sortie, il n'aperçut que sa silhouette disparaître au loin.

Woody mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir puis il se dirigea chez lui, sachant que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Aussitôt arrivé, il s'effondra sur le canapé et se remémora ce qui avait bien pu les amener à ce moment précis.

Tout avait commencé par la reconstitution de la scène d'un meurtre sur lequel ils enquêtaient, jouant un mari et sa maîtresse, quelle ironie pensa t'il. Il ne sait plus exactement à quel moment ils étaient revenus dans la réalité mais ce dont il était sûr c'est ce qui avait suivi juste après. Ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre, corps contre corps, leurs lèvres se frôlant puis à partir de là, rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le prévoyait. Jordan s'était détachée de lui et avait prononcé LA phrase qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, cette phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée par le passé mais qu'il regrettait chaque jour. Alors il se retrouvait là, chez lui, sur son canapé, seul et désespérément seul.

-----------------------------------------

- Il faut qu'on parle Jordan.

- Je pense qu'on n'a rien à se dire.

- Si justement, on n'a pas mal de choses à se dire notamment sur l'autre soir.

- Ecoute Woody, oublie ce qui s'est passé. On sait tous les deux que c'est le mieux à faire.

- Mais…

- J'y vais, j'ai une autopsie qui m'attend.

- Jordan !

Mais elle était déjà partie. Renonçant à la suivre, il partit rejoindre son bureau pour finir sa journée, si terne soit-elle. Il resta concentré quelques instants mais il fut bien impossible pour lui de se remettre complètement au travail, ressassant sans cesse les deux derniers jours. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole, si ce n'est pour des affaires purement professionnelles.

Ce matin, en se levant, il avait décidé d'aller lui parler coûte que coûte, lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années déjà. Pour évacuer toute cette tension qu'il l'habitait depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Mais il avait vu ses bonnes initiatives s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait mis un terme à une conversation qui n'avait même pas débutée. Il était dépité, oui dépité c'était bien le mot qui convenait à sa situation. Cependant il se promit d'essayer et d'essayer encore pour avoir enfin cette discussion même si convaincre Jordan Cavanaugh n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

-----------------------------------------

- Jordan ! Je peux te voir s'il te plaît.

Woody l'entraîna dans une salle d'autopsie où ils pourraient discuter seul à seul, ne pas être dérangés, ce qu'il espérait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Woody ?

- Tu vas m'écouter et surtout ne pas m'interrompre.

- Ecoute Woody, si c'est bien ce que je crois, on en a déjà parlé.

- Non, tu as interrompu la conversation avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter !

- Woody… dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

- Non Jordan, écoute moi ! L'autre soir, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je ne le regrette pas. Si je regrette juste de ne pas…

Il fut projeté dans le monte-charge qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais il reprit rapidement le dessus et s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre étage. Il se tut pendant ce laps de temps, se demandant ce que Jordan voulait faire mais il le compris assez vite en la voyant bloquer l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

- Tu fais quoi là, Jordan ?

- Lu, Bug et Nigel entraient dans la salle, je n'ai pas envie que tu déballes tout devant eux !

- Euh oui. Bafouilla t'il, surpris par le ton coléreux qu'elle avait employé.

- Alors ? S'impatienta t'elle.

- Eh bien, ce que j'étais en train de te dire c'est que je ne regrettais pas ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire. Je sais que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui est fait marche arrière mais je m'en veux pour t'avoir dit ça.

- Il…

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais qu'on essaye tous les deux, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il de plus en plus nerveux. Je sais que notre histoire a été assez compliquée jusqu'ici mais j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.

- Woody, tu n'es pas le seul à décider et tu n'es pas libre, il me semble.

- Si tu veux parler de Lu, je ne suis plus avec. C'est terminé depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Donc c'est ça, tu es de nouveau seul alors tu te dis « tiens, pourquoi je n'irais pas voir cette bonne vieille Jordan » ! S'énerva t'elle.

- Tu te trompes Jordan. J'ai été un crétin en sortant avec Lu, je le reconnais, mais avec ce que tu m'avais dit j'ai eu l'impression d'être au pied du mur, peur de m'engager dans une relation que je savais sérieuse. On a fait tous les deux des erreurs par le passé et j'aimerais qu'on oubli tout le mal qu'on a pu se faire pour commencer quelque chose de solide ensemble.

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ça sera quelque chose de sérieux ? dit-elle, s'étant quelque peu calmé.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre Jordan. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Jordan, tu le sais très bien.

- Non Woody, je veux te l'entendre dire. La dernière fois, je suis aller te voir, je t'ai tout dit sur mes sentiments et tu n'as absolument rien fait même plus, tu m'as rejeté. Alors maintenant excuse moi, mais j'ai le droit de douter de tes paroles. S'emporta t'elle à nouveau.

- Je…Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit quand tu es venue me voir, tu sais maintenant pourquoi je l'ai fait et je m'en veux encore pour ça.

- Tu as beau être désolé, regretter tout ce que tu veux mais tu l'as fait !

- Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne pourrais pas le changer, Jordan. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer, tu as aussi eu le même comportement au début.

- Je n'étais pas sûre à cette époque, c'é…

- On pourra trouver des excuses tant qu'on voudra mais je n'ai plus envie d'en trouver surtout si elles sont fausses. Ça a duré assez longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pour ma part ce n'était pas une fausse excuse !

- Tu te voiles la face Jordan !

- Ah parce que maintenant tu sais ce que je pense ? Non tu ne le sais pas et tu ne le sauras jamais !

- Jordan s'il te plaît, les torts sont partagés, on le sais tous les deux. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus.

- Peut être bien mais je n'ai toujours pas eu ce que je voulais entendre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit-il quelque peu embarrassé. Eh bien, je tiens beaucoup à toi.

- Mais encore ?

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà.

- C'est possible, mais je veux en être sûre.

- Très bien. Tu te souviens quand on est parti tous les deux pour une enquête en Californie et qu'on s'est retrouvé dans le désert ? Jordan acquiesça de la tête. Eh bien, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Et au fil du temps ils se sont renforcés, ils ont aussi grandis. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que…que…je t'aime Jordan.

Jordan assimila peu à peu les dires de Woody. Elle se doutait des sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver mais l'entendre de vive voix, cela prenait toute son ampleur.

- Lorsque je vous ai vu toi et Lu, j'ai compris ce que tu as pu ressentir quand j'étais avec Pollack. Se confia t'elle.

- Sûrement qu'inconsciemment, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire.

- Peut être, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changés.

Woody s'était considérablement rapproché de Jordan depuis qu'il lui avait clairement annoncé qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait plus aucune peur concernant ses sentiments et ceux de Jordan, il savait maintenant que leur avenir serait commun.

Il s'approcha davantage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de Jordan où il put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, parfait reflet du sien. Alors n'ayant plus aucune crainte, leurs lèvres se joignirent donnant naissance à un tendre baiser où ils purent faire passer tous leurs sentiments. Woody, dans un murmure, crut entendre un « Je t'aime » de la part de Jordan. Au fur et à mesure, les baisers devinrent plus passionnés.

- Hum, le faire dans un ascenseur ou ce qui y ressemble, c'est waouh, j'en ai toujours rêvé et en plus avec la femme que j'… dit-il ayant retrouvé son humour si caractéristique.

- Tais toi Woody. ! murmura t'elle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Fin


End file.
